Question: Simplify the following expression: ${3y-5(2y-8)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 3y {-5(}\gray{2y-8}{)} $ $ 3y {-10y+40} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {3y - 10y} + 40$ $ {-7y} + 40$ The simplified expression is $-7y+40$